


POV

by Move_Im_gay



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Move_Im_gay/pseuds/Move_Im_gay
Summary: The hunger games but from little snips of other peoples point of view. Including a little girl, a Capitol reporter, and a bakers son
Relationships: Peeta/Katniss
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these for my English class and I figured id post them

The Reaping. The day everyone in the district dreads yet everyone in the Capitol eagerly awaits while they sip on expensive champagne and watch who they’ll watch die a bloody gruesome death. As expected, I’m not one who likes the day. I’m eighteen, my name is in that bowl as much as every other eighteen year old in this square. I squint against the sun and look out at the sea of other people gathered here all awaiting someone’s name to be read out like a death sentence. The rest of the population filters into the square and we all fall silent as Effie Trinket starts to talk. I wince as her sickly sweet voice loudly announces to everyone watching about district 12 and the annual games. I scan the crowd while she's talking, watching for my brothers. One of them stands there, his back straight like our mother taught us. Two of them are slipping in and out of the crowd smoothly, placing bets with the other fourteen year olds their age. I tune back in just as Effie loudly announces “Ladies first!” And plunges her hand into the bowl. She rummages around a little bit until she pulls out a slip of paper and reads out “Primrose Everdeen!” The rest of the crowd is silent and my brain takes a couple of seconds to catch up. The name Everdeen sounds familiar and it takes a couple of seconds for me to remember there's someone named Everdeen in my brother's class. As I come to this realization, someone shouts Primroses’ name. It’s hoarse but she shouts it again, louder. She ran up to Primrose, where she was almost up to the stage. I close my eyes at the display, and hope that it will be over soon. Screams come from Primrose. Harsh, loud screams that someone who is in pain makes. Primroses' sister has taken her place. The girl gets up on the stage and Effie asks her name. “Katniss, Katniss Everdeen” she says in a small voice. Effie goes on a little bit more and I want to throw up at her words. I compose myself in time for Effie to put her perfectly manicured hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip. “Peeta Mellark” she reads out clearly and this time I almost throw up. The bile rises in my throat but I force it back down. My eyes shoot over to the boy standing with his back perfectly straight, like our mother taught us. My brother has been chosen for a death sentence.


	2. News reporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter

Well, I think it’s safe to say that it has been an eventful reaping. It has been a full 12 hours after the live televising of the reaping, and people are all buzzing about the excitement that went down in district 12. Unless you live under a rock, and didn’t catch last night's live reaping, let me recap it for you. In district 12 the girl tribute was chosen. A 12 year old girl with the name Primrose Everdeen. As prim slowly made her way up to the stage, her older sister, Katniss Everdeen, age 16 rushed up to her and volunteered as a tribute. This alone excited the viewers because district 12 has never had a volunteer before. As Prim was safely pulled into the arms of a boy who looked around the same age as Katniss, Katniss climbed up the stairs to the stage. As Katniss was on the stage, and the crowd was supposed to applaud, those primal savages, who probably haven’t ever bathed, did the three finger salute. I thought that was absolutely preposterous. It is an absolute honor to be chosen for the games, I don't understand why anyone would do the three finger salute to a tribute. It is not a goodbye, it is an honor that those things we dare call humans would never even know. So, as the games draw nearer and nearer, what other surprises will be in store for us that come from the wild Katniss Everdeen. We will just have to wait and find out.


	3. Little girl

Well, tonight certainly was interesting. Tonight was the opening ceremony for the games. It was delightful! I remember last year it was all gloomy, and I had asked mother why everyone looked so sad. She took me aside and reprimanded me that the games were a wonderful thing and that the people who were chosen should feel honored. She added in a mumble, more to herself than to me, that she didn’t know how any of those primal savages could feel anything when they had so much dirt coating them. Since then I have never questioned the games again. They are a celebration, a tradition. Like something I learned in History the other day. Before the Capitol and the Districts came to be, we lived in a place called North America. Historians have records of people celebrating something called Christmas. The ideas are different, but it was a time of joy. Thinking back to last night, and how the fire delighted me. It was so beautiful to watch. The way the fire danced around them but never seemed to harm them. They came out holding hands, and the crowd went wild, including me. I’ve never seen tributes who are friendly. Most others, including all the others from tonight, are stiff and cold to their partner. I thought it was nice that we got to see the pairs actually acknowledging each other and interacting. It was a joy to watch and I wonder what else will come from that pair. They’re my favorite but I know the rules of the game and one of them will have to die. I can’t pick one that I want to survive. I just know i'll be very upset when one of them inevitably dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone made a stucky hunger games au where its the third book? That’d be so cool and I need to read it rn. ALso, yes ik the end notes from the first chapter are still here, but i dont know how to turn it off


	4. Reporter

Well, that was certainly an interesting night. Last night was the tributes interview for the games, and if you didn’t know the names ‘Peeta’ and ‘Katniss’ before this, you certainly do now! The televised interviews were played across all twelve districts. Before we get into what went down with Katniss and Peeta, some honorable mentions of some great interviews and tributes are Cato and Clove from District one and tiny twelve year old Rue from district eleven. (It’s amazing she got a seven in training considering how small she is!) Then came out Katniss in her stunning dress! The fire theme really has it going for her. She answered Caesar's questions about her little sister Prim and when her three minutes were up Peeta came out. His interview was great! He and Caesar entertained the audience humorously and it was a laugh. After the little bits, when it was more subdued, Caesar asked if he had anyone back home. He answered no but then dropped this bombshell on us. He is in love with Katniss! Yes, you heard that right, Katniss, the other tribute, the girl he came here with. The audience was so quiet for a second, you could hear a pin drop. Then they all started clamoring outrageously. He was in love and he is never going to be able to be with the one he loves! I wonder how this will play out in the arena. When faced with the choice, will he protect Katniss and sacrifice himself, or will he do something else? I sure can't wait to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I’m reentering my hunger games phase


	5. Primrose Everdeen

“Primrose! Stop that awful tapping!” I wince and put my hands flat on the desk. I have been nervous and jittery the whole day, but who can blame me. Katniss is in that arena all because of me. It should be me in there, not her. Not Katniss risking her life all because of me. I tell myself to shut up and focus on the positives. Katniss is strong, she was able to get us food and made sure we didn’t starve to death. She can make it through the games, she’s smart. There is just twenty minutes left of school and then I can go home and see how Katniss did on her first day. She got the highest score in training, so that eased me a little bit. Just a little though, it is still the games after all. But at least she survived the first day. From what I saw last night, there are just 13 tributes left, and Katniss is one of them. The bell rings and I shoot up from my seat, grabbing what little things I have, I run home. The tv is already on when I burst through the door, my mom sitting in front of it, watching intently.  
“What happened, is she ok?” I ask as I drop my things from school and go to sit down next to my mother, Katniss is onscreen, looking terrible.  
“She needs to find water” my mother says, her face pinched. We watch as Katniss gets more and more dehydrated, it is too painful though, and when Katniss stumbles down a hill and doesn’t get up, my mother squeezes her eyes shut and looks away. My throat burns trying to hold back the tears, and I take a shaky breath in. The Katniss on screen suddenly sits up, and I can see her fingers are covered in mud. Mud. MUD! She found water! I heave a deep sigh of relief as she finds water and forces herself to slowly drink. As the camera cuts away from her, no longer finding her death interesting, I let out a laugh of relief. Katniss is alive, safe for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title in Effies voice. Also, do you know that they go to school? Like that fact is mentioned a lot throughout the books and yet it’s still wild to me that they go to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i forgot to mention the three fingered salute but I forgot that happened while i was writing this


End file.
